Comfort
by The Songbirds Are Singing
Summary: When Kurt needs a shoulder to lean on, Blaine is always there for him. Even if it's the middle of the night, Kurt's mom is dying and they're little kids.


**A/N: A one shot about little Kurt being comforted by little Blaine! Have fun! xx :)**

* * *

Kurt was really, really sad. Like, super sad. Sadder than he had been when he dropped his ice cream in the dirt, or when those mean boys stole his bow tie when they were getting changed for gym. He was sad because his mommy was in the hospital because she was really sick, and he wanted to stay with her and snuggle up next to her on her bed, but he wasn't allowed, and then his dad said he had to come and stay here while he talked to Kurt's mommy about 'boring grown-up stuff'. Normally Kurt wouldn't mind because he hated having to listen to boring grown-up stuff, but he wanted to stay with his mommy. Anyway, now he was sitting in the play area of the children's ward, trying to colour, but all the colouring books had been scribbled in, and he was so tired that he was having trouble staying within the lines like he was usually so careful to do.

The last night Kurt had slept all the way through he couldn't even remember: ever since his mom had been made to go to the hospital the first time a few months ago, he had woken up every night with the same nightmare. He would dream that he was in the hospital, but no one would tell him where his mom was, so he would have to run around and find her. By the time he would get to her room, she would already be dead, but nobody would let her see him, so he would fight and fight and fight them until they took him away as well, and then he would be in a coffin, and then he would be being buried, but he wasn't dead, but nobody would listen to him and he would scream and scream and yell until he couldn't anymore, and then it would all be black and suffocating.

Kurt knew that his mom was dying, even if no one said it, and after not having to think about it very much, he decided that it wasn't fair. His daddy had woken him up in the middle of the night because his mommy was breathing funny and she was coughing real bad, so they had to go to the hospital. It was really scary, because even though his mommy had looked sick before, she looked the most sick tonight- she looked so thin, and tired, and weak. Like how Kurt had felt when he had the flu last year, except a thousand times worse. He was scared that tonight would be the last time he would ever see his mommy.

Why should his mom have to die? Why not the mom of someone else, someone whose mommy wasn't as perfect as his? There were plenty of people at school whose mommies didn't smile like his did, who didn't put little notes in his lunchbox, who didn't cook the best everything out of everyone in the world. She hadn't done anything wrong, ever: his daddy called her 'Angel', so why would God want her to die? It wasn't fair, and it made Kurt sad, angry and scared, because who would do all those things for him when his mommy was gone?

* * *

Blaine was bored. Really, really, super, categorically (that was a word his daddy used when he was talking about how much he didn't like the government) bored. He thought that breaking his arm would be a big adventure and he would get to be in a big white bed with smiling nurses and balloons. Actually, it was boring, a bit scary and it really hurt. Still, at least he had a cool cast: it was bright, bright green and really long. Much cooler than when his sister broke her finger and she only had some bandages tying her fingers together. Also, when he went to school on Monday he could tell all his friends and they could sign it, and he didn't have to do gym for _weeks_, which was great because his gym teacher was a meanie, and he was shorter than all the rest of his class. But his dad was tall, so maybe he would 'shoot up', like all his old grannies and grandpas and aunts and uncles said his sister had at Christmas.

Right now, Blaine was sitting on a chair while his mom signed loads of things that would let him go home, kicking his legs against the legs of the chair and singing to himself. He was singing a song from _The Lion King_ because it was his favourite movie at the moment, and he was watching it when he broke his arm. It wasn't a very exciting story, but he was going to make it sound way more exciting when he told his friends about it so they didn't think he was boring. The news was on in the corner, but that was boring and it was _always_ on at home because his dad was a lawyer, and he said he 'had to be up to date with what is going on with the current events of the day'.

Blaine looked around for something more interesting to do and then he saw a boy sitting at a table with lots of broken toys and glitter all over it. He was Blaine's age, and he was wearing a really cool t-shirt with a picture of the Disney castle on it, but what Blaine noticed the most was how sad he looked. Blaine hated it when people were sad; he thought that everybody should be happy all the time, and when someone wasn't happy, Blaine liked to cheer people up. Plus, the toys and glitter looked more fun than the news and his mom getting annoyed with a nurse because her signature wasn't working, or something.

"Mom?" Blaine said in a whiney voice he knew annoyed her. Maybe if he annoyed her enough she would leave, and not make him stay there so she could 'keep an eye on him'. Whatever that meant. "Mom!" He said her name louder, and then said it again. She looked around.

"What is it, Blaine?" She asked, in the annoyed voice she used when he interrupted her when she was on the phone to one of her country club friends.

"Can I go play over there?" Blaine pointed with his good arm to the sad Disney boy. Blaine thought the words 'sad' and 'Disney' didn't mix very well.

"Yes, dear." His mom said, quickly looking over at the kids' area before turning back to the nurse, who looked really tired and annoyed at Blaine' mom. Blaine saw her frown at the boy's t-shirt because she thought that boys shouldn't like things like Disney and castles and stuff.

* * *

Kurt was getting bored, but his dad said he had to wait where he was until he came to get him, and that the nurse was 'keeping an eye on him', whatever that meant. He didn't think that someone could stare at someone else with one eye, but his dad was tired and sad looking, like always, so Kurt hadn't argued. Looking around for something else to do, Kurt saw a boy his age with a bright green cast on his arm and really cool curly hair. There weren't many other kids around because it was really late, and the nurse said that 'Tuesdays were slow', so Kurt thought the other boy might be bored, too. He had a lady with him who Kurt thought was maybe the boy's mom. She looked nice. The thought made Kurt feel even sadder, so he went back to drawing.

Because they had come to hospital in the middle of the night, Kurt hadn't had time to get dressed properly, and he was just wearing some beige chinos and his t-shirt from Disneyland, where they went in the summer. Even though his mom had been too tired to do a whole lot, it was still loads of fun. But now his mommy wouldn't ever go anywhere with him ever again, because she was dying, and she wasn't ever coming back, and _it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair-_

"_IT'S NOT FAIR!"_ Kurt yelled, throwing his pen across the room, and screwing up his paper and throwing his head into his arms, bursting into tears. He heard the nurse come running over, but he didn't care as he sat there and cried and cried and cried for the mommy he was about to lose.

* * *

Blaine was about to go running over to the boy, because he was super excited to make a new friend, when suddenly the boy started yelling and throwing things. The nurse stopped talking to Blaine's mom, and hurried over to where the boy was now crying into his arms. Blaine felt really sorry for him: he'd looked sad before, but now he looked even worse, and Blaine really wanted to cheer him up. So he was about to go over and see if he could help, but his mom stopped him.

"Don't bother the poor boy, Blaine." She said, even though before she didn't look like she liked him much.

"Why, Mommy?" Blaine asked. "I wanna cheer him up! He looks so sad."

"No, Blaine." She said sharply, and Blaine stepped back a bit because she was wearing her scary shouty face. "The nurse told me his mom's sick, he doesn't need anyone bothering him. Plus I don't want you mixing with a boy like that, he'll only make you even more…peculiar than you already are." Blaine looked down at his feet and nodded, reminding himself that if he acted like a girl, his mommy and daddy might not love him anymore. Just because he had had something as cool as a broken arm happen to him, didn't mean they would want him to be the way he wanted to be.

"Stay here, I'm going to the bathroom." Blaine's mom said a few minutes later, barely even looking at him. Blaine hated it when she did that: she was much nicer when she was smiley and gave him ice cream. That never happened anymore, though.

After sitting in the same old boring chair that he had been in before, Blaine got up, and walked over to the boy who was sad. He was still crying, even though the nurse was there, and the nurse was really nice (she gave Blaine a strawberry lollipop), so he must be really sad if she couldn't cheer him up. Blaine looked around quickly to make sure him mom hadn't got back from the bathroom, and she hadn't, so he went right on up to the boy, and smiled.

"Hello." He said brightly, and the little boy looked up. "I'm Blaine." The boy wasn't making any noises, but he was still crying, and he held onto the nurse's hand real tight.

"I'm Kurt." He said quietly. Blaine grinned, and plonked down at the table next to the boy.

"Blaine, does you mommy know you're here?" The nurse asked, and Blaine shook his head guiltily.

"No, 'cause she wouldn't let me talk to Kurt, because she doesn't like his t-shirt, but she went to the bathroom, so I sneaked over." He said all in a rush.

"She didn't like my t-shirt?" Kurt asked, looking even more sad. "I know I'm not dressed well like usual, but this is one of my favourites."

"I love your t-shirt!" Blaine said excitedly, bouncing a bit in his seat. "But my mom doesn't like boys who like Disney and singing and dancing, like I do. She says I'm 'pecular'."

"Does your mommy really think you're peculiar, Blaine?" The nurse asked, and she looked worried, but Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, but so does my daddy, so I'm used to it." He said, looking upset, even though he was pretending not to care. "Anyways, I came over here to cheer you up." He said to Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt looked surprised.

"Because you're sad." Blaine said, not really understanding why Kurt didn't understand.

"Oh." Kurt said. "That's nice. People at school don't usually care when I'm sad. They say I'm a sissy."

"No, you're not!" Blaine said loudly, suddenly angry at those mean people at Kurt's school. "You're awesome! Did you really go to Disney land when you got that t-shirt?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, looking a bit happier. "I had the bestest time ever. I went on all the rides, and ate loads of yummy food, and I got to hug Snow White!"

"Wow!" Blaine stared at Kurt, a little bit jealous that his new friend had gone there, but more he was excited by thinking about the magical land of Disneyland. "Did you go with your mommy and daddy?" Kurt looked sad again suddenly.

"Yeah." He said, looking down at the table. Blaine remembered his mom saying Kurt's mom was sick, and he felt bad.

"I'm sorry your mommy's sick." He said, and took Kurt's hand and squeezed it, like he did with his dad when he was scared. But Kurt didn't tell him to get off like his daddy did, he just smiled a bit at Blaine and squeezed it back.

"'S'ok." Kurt said. "I wish she wasn't, though."

"Me too." Blaine said. "I bet she's really nice."

"She's the best mommy in the world." Kurt said. "Do you think your mommy is the best?"

"No." Blaine said. "She shouts too much and she doesn't like me a lot of the time. Your mommy sounds so nice; I wish I had yours."

"You can't." Kurt said sharply. "She's mine. And besides, I don't even get her for much longer." He said, and then he started to cry again. Blaine jumped off his chair and hugged Kurt tightly, wanting to do something to make his new friend feel better. The nurse had gone away when they were talking, but she came back now and tried to take Kurt away from Blaine. "No." Kurt said quietly, then said it lots more times, more loudly. "No, no, NO!" Blaine was a bit scared, but he wasn't going to let go of Kurt.

* * *

The two boys stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, until Blaine's mom came back. She scolded him for straying, and for talking to Kurt, and dragged away, making sure her son didn't talk to the strange boy in the Disney t-shirt. She gave the boy a dirty look, but he looked so utterly desolate that she immediately felt bad. She may not like him, but no on deserved to lose their mother, especially not at such a young age. Relenting, she let go of Blaine, telling him "you can say goodbye to your friend, but I want you back here in one minute." Blaine shot off back to Kurt as soon as he could get away.

"My mom says I have to go, but she said I can say goodbye first." He said to Kurt, who was sitting in the chair, crying quietly into the shoulder of the nurse. He retracted himself from her, and got up to hug Blaine, still crying.

"Bye, Blaine." He said. "Thank you for being nice to me."

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine replied, letting go reluctantly. "I hope I see you again. And I hope your mommy gets better."

"You won't. And she won't." Kurt said quietly, not smiling as he waved to Blaine. "See you."

"Goodbye." Blaine said, walking slowly back towards his mom, and wishing that he could have done more to cheer his new friend up.

* * *

"When my mom was in the hospital the final time, I made a new friend." Eighteen year old Kurt was curled up on the sofa, on the worst day of the year for him and his father, in the safe and warm arms of his boyfriend. On the anniversary of his mother's death, Blaine had come over with coffee and old movies, but instead of watching them, the boys had spent the day on the sofa, while Kurt told his boyfriend stories about his mom. They were going to the cemetery later that day, but Kurt was determined not to cry until then.

"He had broken his arm, and I was crying, so he came over and tried to cheer me up. I haven't thought about him in ages, actually." He said, looking up at Blaine. For once, his hair was devoid of gel, and as it had gotten quite long, the curls fell around his forehead. They reminded him of the boy at the hospital's, actually, and there was something about his eyes that was familiar from a long time ago, as well.

"The boy didn't have a bright green cast on, did he?" Blaine asked, his eyes sparkling.

"No." Kurt said, shocked.

"I think so." Blaine nodded, looking excited. They laughed out loud, delighted that they had somehow been drawn together, even before they knew each other properly.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "That day was undoubtedly one of the worst of my life, and you were there to comfort me."

"Always." Blaine said softly, before kissing Kurt lightly on the lips and smiling. "I'll always be here."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and please review! xx :)**


End file.
